Simple Talk
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Based on The Vanishing of Yuki Nagato. Finally the two have some time to chat.


Simple Talk

The literature club for the first time in a while since the introduction of Haruhi and Koizumi was quiet. It was something that Kyon relished in when he could. Taking in the silent air he relaxed and slumped back on his chair. It's been a long time since he's had the peace and quiet of his associated club. He smiled as he opened up the book he was reading from the last time he was here. Pulling a purple and lavender decorated bookmark given to him by Yuki for helping her with an assignment, he moved the decorative placeholder and continued reading from his previous place. Only took moments however until the door burst open, Kyon's head shifted to the direction of the intruding noise as his expression softened to see the panting form of the purple haired book worm herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to do cleaning duty." She breathed as she tried to get her breath. Leaning against the door frame, she dropped her bags that were in her hands as exhaustion seeped in. Kyon only raised his eye brow.

"You didn't need to run though..." However Yuki dismissed his comment with a thorough shake of the head.

"As club leader, I need to promote punctuality..." For a couple seconds she looked around to see the club room completely devoid of people other than Kyon. "...Speaking of which, where is everyone?" Kyon gave a small shrug and sighed.

"I have no clue." He said plainly as he leant back and began reading again. Breath regained, she lifted her bags and placed them on the table a muted thump. Kyon instinctively looked up to lock eyes with his club leader, this caught Nagato off guard as she quickly flushed in his sight. Her eyes couldn't pull themselves away from his gaze as his head tilted like he was trying to read into her expression of embarrassment.

"You ok there Nagato?" Shaking her head to snap out of it she quickly turned to avoid his look regardless of the colour of her face right now.

"Yeah..." Her left hand reached for her face like it was searching for something. "Was there something on my face?" She heard the much taller teen chuckle out of her eye sight.

"No no..." His voice trailed away causing her to face him as she saw him gaze out of the window with a serene smile on his face. "I was just reminiscing over old times. It's rare that we have times when it's just us two now, don't you think?" Yuki could feel the end of her lips pull into a small smile as the hand on her face rearranged her glasses.

"Yeah I agree..." She leaned against the table. "...It's hard to keep up with everyone with everything that goes on now; it's like something out of this world." Kyon laughed light heartedly.

"I think the same sometimes really." Kyon pulled out the table next to him and patted the seat. "When was the last time we talked like this anyway, something always seem to interrupt so why don't we grab the opportunity?" Yuki nodded slowly as her face brightened. Opening her school bag she pulled out a book and her blue and white chequered blanket and when to sit next to him.

"Thanks Kyon." She said simply when she turned to him. His reaction was the throw a small boyish grin that almost made her swoon on the spot. With thoughts quickly running through her head, her face quickly deepened in colour as all the blood went to her face. However when Kyon looked at her second time, his face showed a small sign of concern.

"Is it too hot in here?" Sapping out of her awe she raised her hands to signal that isn't the case.

"It's fine." Her eyes flew down to avoid his and unfolded her blanket and set it on her lap.

"So how is things been?" He asked changing the subject immediately.

"Well I've been as good as I can be really." She readjusted herself to face him while opening her book. "With the huge influx of activity and members I've kind of lost track of what's going on." She said sheepishly with a small laugh. With that action, Kyon joined her.

"I don't blame you; it's pretty much been hurricane season when it comes down to that aspect." Yuki laughed out loud with his comparison.

"I wouldn't say it's that bad." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm just not used to it."

"Me and you and both." He agreed as he turned a page in his book. Yuki quietly studied his features with the calm look which was glued on his face. Her previous set of confessions were all interrupted and a situation like now didn't seem any different than the last (Other than the fact they were seasonal celebrations), so what does she have to lose now?

"Hey Kyon?"

"Hmm?" Yuki's hands left her book and fidgeted slightly in her lap.

"I was wondering if I can speak to you about something specific."

Without missing a beat, "Yeah, what's up?"

Yuki sighed as she took a deep breath before continuing, fully expecting someone to burst through the door to interrupt what she was about to say. "Hey Kyon, do you ever remember us getting interrupted in situations...like this?" Kyon put his hand to his chin as his face turned to one of thought. His head looked up slightly with a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's happened a couple of times." The colour faded as quickly as it came. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki's face heated up extremely quickly as she turned away slightly.

"I was wondering..." The sweat on her hands instantly became apparent from the nervousness. "I was wondering if you'll like to head out sometime to the movies or something." Kyon flinched slightly before turning red.

"A-as in a date?" Yuki nodded slowly.

"Yeah...Only if you are ok with it and all. If your busy or anything we can always leave it-" Her rambling was cut off as Kyon's hand slipped into hers as he smiled brightly at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Yuki's face lit up as her blush grew ever deeper.

"Thanks..." Trading smiles for a moment, the two turned back to their books to read whatever they had left. This time however, regardless of the peace and quiet and how long it lasts meant nothing as long as they had each other.


End file.
